The present disclosure relates to printing media and methods of preparing printing media.
Inkjet printers are now very common and affordable and allow one to economically obtain decent print quality and print durability at relatively high speed. They are used in home printing, office printing and commercial printing. Inkjet printers are utilized to print on a number of different media.
Because of the many positive aspects of inkjet printing, it is desirable to use inkjet printing to print on thin planar films that are employed for displays, particularly commercial displays. The thin planar films used for such displays have many different compositions. The inks most commonly used in inkjet printers are water-based or solvent-based but also include UV-curable inks. Some of the more suitable materials for display films are not very receptive to inkjet inks and, if receptive, the resulting printed material typically suffers from one or more negative qualities such as, for example, poor adhesion to the display material, poor durability and poor image quality.